icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Riggs
| birth_place = Pickering, Ontario | career_start = 2003 | website = }} }} Ashley Riggs (born March 25, 1985) http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php?ci_id=11737&la_id=1&ss_id=24788&player_id=9071 is an ice hockey player for the Burlington Barracudas. Prior to Burlington, she was a member of the Niagara University Purple Eagles. She is Niagara’s all-time single-season record holder for points (51), goals (29), short-handed goals (6), hat tricks (4) and highest plus/minus rating (+29)…Set a game-high record of five goals against Northeastern (Oct. 21, 2007)... Against Union (Dec. 10, 2004), tied the single-game record for most points (5) and tied the single-period record for most points (3)She holds the record for points, goals, and assists at Niagara University. Playing career Riggs served as an alternate captain for Team Ontario at the 2003 Canada Winter Games. Team Ontario won gold in the tournament. In 2003, she won gold at the Ontario Federation of School Athletic Associations (OFSAA) hockey tournament. NCAA The 2004-05 season would be Riggs freshman year. She led the nation’s freshmen with 29 goals in 32 games, and ranked ninth in the NCAA among all players. Her six short-handed goals led all freshmen, while ranking second in the NCAA. Her 51 points ranked second among all freshmen in the NCAA. She led the Purple Eagles in goals, assists, points, shooting percentage, plus-minus rating, power-play goals, short-handed goals, game-winning goals and hat tricks. Her first career point was achieved in her first game. Riggs registered a goal at 12:54 of the first period against No. 7 ranked New Hampshire on October 15, 2004. The following day, she recorded first career assist. On October 22, she registered her first multiple point game (against Northeastern). Her first power play goal came within her first hat trick. This was accomplished on October 31 against No 6 ranked St. Lawrence. Against the Colgate Raiders (on November 13), she scored a power play and a short-handed goal in the same game. On December 10, Riggs tied the Purple Eagles record for most assists and most points in a game, notching a goal and four assists in a 7-1 win over the Union Dutchwomen. Her third career hat trick featured three unique goals. A short-handed goal, third-period game-tying goal and her first career overtime game-winning goal. This was accomplished on January 9 against the Providence Friars. February 26, 2005 marked her second career game with at least four points. It was her fourth career hat trick and an assist against CHA rival Wayne State. On March 12, she made her postseason debut and registered an an assist on the game-winning goal against Wayne State. The following day, she would record her first postseason goal in the CHA Championship game. As a sophomore (2006-07), Riggs led the Purple Eagles with 30 points (13 goals and 17 assists). For her efforts, she was named to the All-CHA Second-Team CHA. On November 25, she recorded her fifth career hat trick and on December 16, she scored two goals and notching two assists. In the season, she set new highs for assists against conference opponents (11) and points against conference opponents (18). Against CHA rival Wayne State, on February 9, she had her sixth career hat trick and notched an assist.In the final game of the season, she scored two goals in a 3-3 tie against No. 1 ranked Mercyhurst. In the CHA semifinal game versus Wayne State, she scored one goal. In her junior year, (2007-08), Riggs led the team in five offensive categories: points (34), goals (22), power-play goals (8), short-hand goals (2) and shots (191). Her 12 assists and 2 game winning goals ranked second on the Purple Eagles. In seven of the first ten games of the season, she scored a goal. On October 21, Riggs set a Purple Eagles record with five goals against the Northeastern Huskies. Another milestone was reached on December 29 in a 4-4 tie vs. the Yale Bulldogs. Riggs moved into first place in all-time in power-play goals. On November 16, a 4-3 win over North Dakota resulted in Riggs equaling Valerie Hall in all-time short-handed goals. She would surpass Hall on February 23 as Niagara bested CHA rival Robert Morris on February 23. Milestones Riggs is the Purple Eagles all-time single-season record holder for points (51), goals (29), short-handed goals (6), hat tricks (4) and highest plus/minus rating (+29). Against the Union Dutchwomen on December 10, 2004, Riggs tied the single-game record for most points (5) and tied the single-period record for most points (3). On October 21, 2007, Riggs set a game-high record of five goals. It occured against Northeastern. She is third all-time on the Purple Eagles in points (116), goals (65) and assists (51). In addition, Riggs ranks first overall in all-time short-handed goals (8) and power-play goals (24). Her 8 game winning goals place Riggs fourth on the all-time chart. http://www.purpleeagles.com/sports/whockey/rosters/displayPlayer.asp?PLAYER_ID=2809 Hockey Canada Riggs won the gold with the Under 22 Canadian team at the 2004 European Air Canada Cup Championship (now known as the MLP Cup). From 2004 to 2007, Riggs was a member of the Under-22 Canadian National Team. In 2007-08, she was invited to the Canadian National Team Camp. In the fall of 2005, she was part of the Canada’s National Women’s Olympic centralized hockey team but was not selected for the final roster that competed at the 2006 Winter Games in Torino. She helped the U-22 Canadian National Team win the 2006 Air Canada Cup in Ravensburg, Germany and tied for the team scoring lead with five goals and two assists in four games. CWHL Riggs was the second overall pick in the 2010 CWHL Draft. She was selected by the Burlington Barracudas. Prior to playing in the CWHL, Riggs competed with the TELUS Lightning in the National Women's Hockey League. On July 21, 2011, Riggs was traded to the Brampton Thunder with Burlington's fourth overall pick for Delaney Collins and Mandy Cole.http://www.insidehalton.com/community/burlington/article/1048968 Career stats Hockey Canada Her 28 goals with the Under 22 team rank second all time to only Meghan Agosta. At the 2005 Air Canada Cup (now known as MLP Cup), she was named Top Forward. Riggs scored eight goals and four assists in three games, including a four-goal effort in championship game. Awards and honors *CHA Rookie of the Week (Week of Oct. 26, 2004) *CHA Offensive Player of the Week (Week of Nov. 2, 2004) *CHA Rookie of the Week (Week of Nov. 16, 2004) *Niagara Athlete of the Week (Week of Dec. 13, 2004) *CHA Rookie of the Week (Week of Dec. 14, 2004) *CHA Rookie of the Week (Week of Jan. 4, 2005) *CHA Rookie of the Week (Week of Jan. 11, 2005) *CHA Offensive Player of the Week (Week of March 1, 2005) *U.S. College Hockey Online Offensive Player of the Week (Week of March 4, 2005) *2004-05 CHA Rookie of the Year * 2004-05 First-Team All-CHA * 2004-05 CHA All-Rookie Team * 2004-05 CHA All-Tournament Team * 2004-05 USCHO All-Rookie Team * 2006-07 Second-Team All-CHA * 2007-08 Second-Team All-CHA *2007-08 Niagara Team Captain *CHA Offensive Player of the Week honors (Week of Nov. 27, 2006) *CHA Offensive Player of the Week honors, (Week of Dec. 18, 2006) * CHA Offensive Player of the Week honors, (Week of Oct. 22, 2007) * CHA Offensive Player of the Week honors, (Week of Jan. 2, 2008) Hockey Canada *Top Forward, 2005 Air Canada Cup *MVP of the Gold Medal Game 2007 Air Canada Cup * 2007 European Air Canada Cup, Tournament All-Star teamhttp://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/23344/la_id/1.htm * 2010 Canadian Nipples Champion References Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Born in 1985 Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Burlington Barracudas players Category:Brampton Thunder players Category:Niagara Purple Eagles women's ice hockey players